Two lives one adventure
by SweetAngel183
Summary: After Treasure Planet Jim heads off to the Academy but how does a girl mix into this? JimXOC Romace, humor and drama can our hero survive this adventure?
1. Chapter 1:Teaser!

"_On the clearest of nights, when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful, the great merchant ships with their cargos of Arcturian sura crystals felt safe and secure. Little did they suspect that they were pursued by pirates. And the most feared of all these pirates was the notorious Captain Nathaniel Flint. Like a Candarian zap-wing overtaking its prey.."_

"Kerrina Marie Listo what are you doing up this late? You know you had to be in bed by ten." Kerrina looked up from her hiding spot behind the couch and gave her mom a weak smile.

"Sorry mom I guess I got caught up in the book." Kerrina said creasing her fingers over the book.

"Did you finish it yet?" Her mother asked her sitting down next to her daughter behind the couch. Kerrina smiled as she shook her head and opened the book.

_Flint and his band of renegades swooped in out of nowhere. And then, gathering up their spoils, vanished without a trace.'_

"Emily I'm home! They let me out early and- Kerrina's father walked in the house interrupting the two.

"I just ruined something didn't I?"

"No Mark were just reading a book care to join us?" Emily asked extending a hand out.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Mark said as he joined his wife and daughter on the floor.

* * *

_Nine years later…_

"Kerrina!"

"Hold you horses! It's almost ready!" Karrina hollered so the man could hear her over the chaos around them.

"Is she done?" A man asked.

"Yea just turn her on and watch for yourself." Karrina answered as she slammed the hood of the solar surefer. The man stepped on his solar surfer and turned it on. To his amazement the surfer worked.

"Thanks! So how much do I owe you?" The man asked pulling out his wallet.

"Nothing it's on the house." Karrina said throwing a towel over her shoulder.

"No here I insist." The man handed her fifty dollars.

"Thank you sir and if you need any help with your suffer just come back!" Karrina yelled as the man left full speed on his surfer. She counted the money again then placed it in her back pocket.

"So Karrina ready for our date yet?" A man with brown hair and brown eyes came up next to her and asked.

"Yea right Duke," Karrina answered walking away.

"Come on Karrina please." Duke begged.

"Ah no,"

"Why not?" Duke wined.

"Because I'm seeing someone."

"Who?"

* * *

"Jim your boat leaves in an hour so I suggest you get down here right now young man and eat breakfast!" Sarah called from the kitchen.

"Yes mam," Jim mocked jokingly as he descended down the stairs. Sarah walked out of the kitchen with pancakes and purp juice when she saw her son wearing his official uniform for the Interstellar Academy."

"So how does it look?" Jim asked.

"Oh Jim you look amazing." Was all that Sarah could say before bursting into tears.

"Mom it's only for a few months then I'll be back home for the holidays." Jim said tying to calm Sarah down.

"Is Kerrina coming down for the holidays?" Sarah asked as she tried to fix Jim's hair.

"I don't know she's still a little skeptical about leaving her dad alone."

"Ok well eat up because you need to meet Amelia at the docks ten minutes before boarding." Sarah said giving her son one last hug before letting him eat his breakfast.

* * *

"Silver what are you ganna do with her?" A strange man asked.

"She's my daughter and how dare you speak about her that way." Silver said banging his electronically arm on the table.

"She's out of control! And how can you let her date that Hawkins fellow? You need to control that girl of yours before I do." The man threatened.

"I tell ya if ya touch one hair on me daughter or Jimbo's head I'll gut ya and feed ya to the dogs!" Silver yelled as he stormed out of the bar.

* * *

Ok Nothing problably makes sences right now but dont worry it all comes together even if it seems like it dosen't...By the way on the first part Karrina is five so she's about fourteen in the second part. Hope you enjoy and please let me know if I should keep going or not.


	2. Chapter 2:Goodbye's and hello's

Ok just to make sure...

Disclaimer: The original charectors from Treasure Planet our not mine they are Disneys...Just making sure cause the last thing Kerrina and I need is trouble...Well more trouble then were going to get in.

* * *

_Kerrina seven years old..._

"Mom can you read me a book?" Kerrian asked as she got in bed.

"I'm sorry baby but I have to pack for the trip tomorrow." Kerrian's mom said sitting next to her daughter.

"Why do you and dad have to leave?"

"Because your father has a meeting with the headmaster at the Interstellar Academy."

"Why?" Kerrina asked covering herself in her blanket.

"Well you know daddy's been working at the Academy for a long time right?" Emily said tucking Kerrina in.

"Yes," Kerrina said egered to hear the rest.

"So now daddy might be headmaster of the school."

"Really?" Kerrina whooped as she jumped out of the covers.

"Yep and that's why we have to leave tomorrow."

"You think if dad becomes headmaster that he well let girls go to the Academy too?" Kerrina asked.

"That's the plan cause you know what daddy's dream is?" Emily asked her daughter as she grabbed her and looped her around the air.

"No," Kerrina giggled.

"It's for you to grow up into an independent young women and go to the Academy to become whatever you want." Kerrina's mother said as she tucked in her daughter again.

"Really even a mechanic?"

"Even a mechanic." Emily kissed her daughters cheek and blew out the candle. She was about to leave when Kerrina called her back.

"Mom what does independent mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough darling now go to bed ok, love you." Emily said with her hand on the door.

"Love you to mom." Kerrina said as her mother shut her door. The night passed quickly for Kerrina as she dreamed of adventures in space and learning in the Academy.

"Kerrina darling wake up," Slowly and weakly Kerrina opened her eyes to see her mom and dad next to her bed.

"Mommy what's going on?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing sweetie we just wanted to say goodbye," Kerrina's father said brushing his daughter's honey brown hair.

"You'r leaving now?" Kerrina wined as she looked at her clock across her room.

"It's six o'clock in the morning," Kerrina said pointing to her clock.

"Kerrina we need to be at the space port by seven thirty." Emily stated.

"Ok but who's staying with me again?" Kerrina yawned.

"Sarah Hawkins she should be here in about two hours ok so I want you out of bed by seven and packing by seven thirty so you can be ready by eight." Kerrina's mom explained.

"Wait I'm going over there? I thought she was staying here?" Kerrina asked.

"She has a son I think his name is James and plus she owns and Inn so you'll be perfectly fine there ok honey it's only for a couple of weeks." Emily said kissing Kerrina's forehead.

"Jim! Ah, he's a pain! He almost tried killing me with his solar surfer last week!"

"Ah, so you know him." Kerrina's father presumed.

"Yes he's in my math class and my reading class and P. E class."

"Well I'm sure you'll do just fine Kerrina." Mark said kissing his daughters cheek before walking towards the door.

"Fine but I swear if he tries running me over with his solar surfer I'm going to kill him and you know I will." Kerrina stated as her mother joined her father at the door.

"She is defanlity your daughter." Mark whispered in his wife's ear.

"Hey in my defense you weren't so post to be riding you solar skateboard full speed in a school zone."

"It was the only way I could get your attention." Mark said defensively.

"Goodbye sweetie and we love you with all our hearts." Emily said giving her daughter on last hug before her and her husband walked out of her door and out of the house.

"Great now I'm stuck at some lady's house with Jim while my parents go off on an adventure in space. Real smooth mom and dad." Kerrina said to herself as she set her alarm for seven and went back to bed.

* * *

"But mom," Jim wined as he struggled to place on his boot while walking down the stairs.

"Jim why don't you give her a chance." Sarah said grabbing her hat.

"Because she's a know it all! And she's the most popular girl in school." Jim explained as he joined his mom at the door.

"You never know there might be more to her then just popularity." Sarah gabbed a sign and wrote on it Closed for the evening and placed it on the window.

"Yea right she's probably packing her pink dresses and blue bows." Jim mumbled.

"Jim," Sarah warned as she opened the front door and shut off the lights.

"Yes mother," Jim sighed walking out the door and into a cab.

"Ok I got my jeans, muscle shirts, converse, brush, tooth brush, school books, school binder and necklace." Kerrina said looking down at her necklace that was two sizes to big for her but she liked it like that so she could always look at it.

"Alright I'm ready now for some breakfast." Kerrina said closing her duffel bag and taking it with her down the stairs and into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and saw apple juice, pancakes, eggs and trinkel berries.

"Hmm…well some pancakes with trinkel berries sounds good." Kerrina said to herself as she grabbed the pancake batter and container of berries.

"Ok two eggs, a cup and a half of milk, teaspoon of oil, and two cups of batter. Sounds easy enough." Kerrina went straight to work looking around the kitchen for the ingredients. Finally she gathered up all the ingredients and placed them on the kitchen table. Then went to the sink and grabbed a clean bowl.

"Two eggs," Kerrina said cracking two eggs in the bowl and throwing the shells away.

"A cup and a half of milk," Kerrina grabbed a measuring cup from the cabinet and pored milk till it reached the marking that said cup and a half.

"Teaspoon of oil." She slowly pored oil onto the spoon and then pored it into the mix.

"Finally two cups of batter." Kerrina cleaned out the measuring cup and filled it with batter then mixed it in with everything else. She stirred it for three minutes so she was sure everything was mixed in.

"And now for the main ingredient! Trinkel berries!" Kerrina squealed as she poured the whole container of berries into the bowel. Once she was done with that she happily skipped towards the stove and turned it on.

"Now we need music!" She danced to the radio that was on top of the microwave and turned on the music full blast.

_Open up our eyes, take a look at me_

_Get the picture fixed in your memory_

_I'm driven by the rhythm like the beat of a heart and I won't stop until I start to stand out_

_To stand out_

_Some people settle for the typical thing_

_Livin' all their lives waiting in the wings_

_I ain't a question of 'if,' just a matter of time before I move to the front of the line_

_Once you're watching every move that I make, you gotta believe that I got what it takes to stand out above the crowd_

_Even if I got to shout out loud 'til mine is the only face you'll see_

_Gonna stand out_

_'Till ya notice me_

"Oh trust me I've noticed you plenty of times." Kerrina screamed as she heard Jim's voice behind her which cause her to drop the batter.

"Oh no," Sarah said walking into the kitchen.

"Jim what's your problem!" Kerrina asked.

"Well we've been knocking on the door for five minutes and you never answered so we got the key that was under the swing and came in." Jim answered.

"Well you didn't have to scare me," Kerrina pointed out as she grabbed a towel and kneeled to clean up the mess.

"Sorry," Jim scoffed as he helped Kerrina clean up the mess.

"Kerrina you ok?" Sarah asked as she grabbed a mop.

"Yes Mrs. Hawkins I'm fine and you how has the Inn been going?"

"Perfectly fine were actually closed for the rest of the day so we could take you out to eat and get you set up in your own room." Sarah said as she moped the left over batter that was on the floor.

"Oh that's really nice of you Mrs. Hawkins but I'm really not that special." Kerrina said soaking the towels in the sink.

"No Kerrina really it's our treat."

"Thank you Mrs. Hawkins." Kerrina thanked as she washed the bowel.

"It's no problem Kerrina right Jim," Sarah said nudging her son.

"Yea really it's no big deal," Jim said bluntly. Kerrina rolled her eyes as she dried the bowel and placed it back in the cabinet.

"Well you ready Kerrina?" Sarah asked.

"Yes ma'ma." Kerrina answered grabbing her brown duffel bag off the table.

"Aren't you going to change into one of your dresses?" Jim asked following his mom and Kerrina into the living room.

"No I don't like wearing dresses the only reason I wear them to school is because my mom."

"Oh," Jim said rubbing his neck.

"Come on guys the cab is waiting." Sarah announced as she opened the front door and shut off the lights.

"Well this is going to be quite an adventure don't you agree Jim?" Kerrina asked nudging him.

"Yea an adventure," Jim whispered to himself before jumping into the cab.

* * *

Well there goes chapter two hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3:Understandings

FINALLY! I got my new laptop! Its an acer mini but it has an awsome word proccesser! So all my stories will be updated soon! SweetAngel is back!...Ok that was a little to over the top...well anyways here's chapter three!

Disclaimer:No Treasure Planet is not mine...niether is the treasure...*sticks tounge out to disney company*

* * *

"Thank you Mrs. Hawkins the meal was deliouse." I said as I walked into the Benbow Inn.

"It's no problem Kerrina it's was a pleasure." Sarah said as she took off her sawn and hat and placed them on a hook.

"Jim why don't you show Kerrina to her room." Sarah asked.

"Fine," Jim groaned as he started up the stairs.

"Jim," Sarah warned.

"Kerrina will you please follow me to your room?" Jim said sarcastically bowing next to the stairs.

"Oh thank you Mr. James." I said bowing in front of him and waited for him to start walking up the stairs and followed him. We walked all the way down the hallway till we saw one big door and two small doors next to it one on the left and the other on the right it was isolated from all the other rooms.

"This one is your room." Jim said pointing to the door on the left. I slowly opened the door and walked in. The first thing I saw was the big window that covers half the wall. The window started from the top and ended right in the middle of the wall. Then right under it was a queen size, cherry wood bed, I quickly walked in and saw that there was a cherry wood dresser across from the bed that had a mirror on it. Next to the dresser was a door that leads to the bathroom.

"This is so cool!" I said jumping on the bed.

"You like your room?" Sarah asked leaning in the doorway.

"I love it! Thank you Mrs. Hawkins." I said running up to her and giving her a hug.

"Sweetie you can call me Sarah if you like."

**Ding! Dong!**

"Oh that must be Mr. Hawkins." Sarah said as she quickly walked down the hall and descended down the staircase. I turned around and saw Jim run into his room.

"Aren't you going to go and welcome your dad home?" I asked leaning in his doorway.

"Yea I just want to show him this rocket that I made." Jim said grabbing the rocket that was on his desk.

"Cool what does it do?" I asked looking at it in awe.

"It can fly two miles up in the air then once it knows it has reached its stop it loops and comes right back down." Jim said proudly.

"I bet your dads going to love it!"

"Jim, Kerrina can you please come down here?" Sarah called.

"Yes mam'ma." Jim and I answer as we quickly ran down the stairs.

"Kerrina this is Michael Hawkins Jim's father." Sarah introduced.

"Hi," I greeted.

"Hello nice to meet you Kerrina." Jim's father said extending his hand to shake. I took the gesture and smiled.

"Daddy I made this while you were gone!" Jim said as he showed his father the rocket.

"That's nice son." Michael said brushing off Jim as he went to the stairs towards his room. I looked back at Jim and saw that he looked disappointed.

"Sweetie your father is just tired. Show it to him in the morning I bet he'll be thrilled that you made a rocket all by yourself." Sarah said kneeling next to Jim and brushing his hair with her hand.

"Yea," Jim murmured as he turned form his mom and sat on a table on the far end of the restaurant.

"Jim," I whispered to myself. I turned and saw Sarah with a sad look on her face as she started up the stairs following her husband. I turned back towards Jim and debated whether I talk to him or not. Finally I gathered up all my courage and slowly walked towards the table were Jim was sitting at.

"Jim are you ok?" I asked sitting on the chair next to him.

"Yea why wouldn't I be?" Jim shrugged.

"Jim don't let that bring you down, you're an amazing inventor you built your own solar surfer for crying out loud."

"No I'm not! If I was so amazing my dad would pay more attention to me! If I was so amazing then he be shocked by what I do but he's not! I can't do anything right!" Jim said on the brink of tears.

"Jim I-

"Just forget it," Jim murmured as he grabbed his rocket and headed for the stairs. Half way up I noticed he had stop. I looked up at him and saw him clutch the rocket and throw it across the room which caused it to hit the wall and fall. I looked up at him as he angrily walked to his room. Once I heard the door slam I ran to pick up the rocket. Examine it the only injure it had was a dent on the side but other than that it was still in good condition. I picked up the rocket and took it to my room and sat it on my dresser. I glanced at the time which read 9:30.

"I better get some rest tomorrow ganna be a long day." I said to myself as I turned off the lights and curled up on my bed. I stared out the window up at the stars and imagined my mom, dad and me sailing across the universe and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Kerrina, honey it's time to wake up." I groaned as I heard Sarah's voice trying to wake me up.

"Sarah what time is it?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

"One in the afternoon." She said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I yelped as I jumped out of bed. As soon as I heard Jim and Sarah giggle I knew it was a trick.

"Sarah what time is it really?" I asked sleepily.

"It's nine in the morning ," Jim said for Sarah.

"Really it feels like six in the morning." I said rubbing my head.

"Come on Kerrina it's a brand new morning," Sarah said showing me the sun from my window.

"I'm sorry Sarah but I'm not much of a morning person." I mumbled as I stretched my arms.

"Well neither is Jim or his father but once they hear that I've made trinckel berry pancakes they jump out of their beds and are down stairs faster than I can say good morning." Sarah chuckled.

"Trinckel berry pancakes!" I asked wide awake.

"Ok calm down just wash up and meet us down stairs in five minutes Kerrina." Sarah said closing the door.

"Finally someone gets me." I giggled to myself as I went into the bathroom to get dressed into my black v shirt and dark blue jeans.

* * *

**Five minutes later….**

"Good morning!" I said to everyone as I descended the stairs.

"Good morning," Sarah greeted while she started setting a table.

"Mrs. Hawkins!" A yellow lady with four arms called.

"I know refill on the purp juice I'll be right there." Sarah said as she walked into the kitchen then came right out with a glass of purp juice.

"Mrs. Hawkins!" A bluish purple man called.

"Yes Mr. Johnson your jelly worms will be out in just a moment." Sarah answered drying her hands on her apron.

"Sarah do you need any help?" I asked.

"No thank you Kerrina I got it why don't you go outside with Jim I think he's working on a new machine." Sarah smiled.

"You sure Mrs. Hawkins?" I asked again.

"Sure go and have fun," Sarah said before she went back into the kitchen. I walked outside and started looking for Jim. I finally found him in the back of the Inn messing with something. He didn't seem to notice me so I decided to try and scare the little inventor. I quietly walked behind him and got real close to his ear and softly breathed on his ear.

"AAA!" Jim jumped.

"Kerrina what was that for?" Jim asked.

"My amusement," I giggled.

"Ha Ha," Jim said sarcastically.

"And payback from this morning." I added. Jim rolled his eyes as he ignored me and kept on with his work.

"What you working on?" I asked standing next to him.

"A robot." Jim said bluntly.

"What kind of robot?"

"A robot that will help me with my homework."

"Hmmm," I said to myself.

"Can I make a deal with you?" I asked.

"Sure," Jim answered trying not to look or sound too interested.

"Instead of making a robot that can help you do your homework WE build a robot that will help your mom around the Bennbow and I'll help you with your homework and school work." I said trying to make it sound as interesting as I could.

"Hmmm, we build a robot together that will help my mom and you help me with my homework and school work. Yea!" Jim said excited.

"Alright let's get to work!"

* * *

Finally! I did it! Chapter 3! Hope you guys like it. :-)

WelshGem: Yes! I finally got a new laptop so I will update all my stories soon!

delphigirl689: Thanx so much and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4:This cant be!

Ok I have been very lazy with my stories! I've had this chapter done since two weeks ago but I've been busy with theater class and drama club and choir not including homecoming and having to make posters for the thanksgiving feast and collect cans fror trick or treats so kids can eat can drive I am so sorry! High school is such a pain! Ok I'm rambiling arn't I? Dang I've been hanging out with B. E. N a little to much... Anywho I finally got a free weekend so here you go hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer:No, no give it a rest I DO NOT own Treasure Planet but Kerrina is mine! *sticks tounge out at Disney*

* * *

"The blue wire goes here!" I said grabbing the wire from Jim's hand.

"No it goes here," Jim said as he grabbed the wire back.

"I built a solar surfer I think I should know how to build a machine," Jim said trying to plug in the blue wire.

"I'm passing math class and Engineering class with A's I think I have the upper hand in this,"

"Jim, Kerrina time for dinner!" Sarah called from the kitchen.

"Great," I sighed frustrated.

"Well if you didn't exploded the last one…" Jim started.

"Hey I had to test it out at least it didn't exploded in front of your mom." I said as I placed the robot in my dresser.

"Anyways," Jim said rolling his eyes.

"Anyways, we need to finish the robot already it's already been a week." I said opening my bedroom door that lead to the hallway.

"A week already?" Jim asked.

"Yep, my parents should be coming back any day now."

"Yea I almost forgot," Jim said trailing off.

"Well Jim I did-

Knock! Knock!

"What? Who would be here this late?" Sarah asked looking up at us. Jim and I shrugged our shoulders as Sarah opened the door. There were two robo-cops standing on the porch and my heart dropped as I saw one of them carrying a letter.

"Hello Mamma is Kerrina Lazo here?" The robo-cop carrying the letter asked.

"Yes am…, Kerrina?" Sarah said turning back to me and Jim. Slowly I walk towards the robo-cops with twenty thousand thoughts going through my mind.

"Kerrina?" The cop asked.

"Yes?" I said trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"I'm sorry," I cop said as he handed me the letter. I quickly opened it.

To the daughter of Emily and Mark Lazo

I'm sorry to inform you but there has been an accident on the W. S. S Crystal. Unfortunately the ship passed the planet Gravel and got sucked into it's gravitational pull causing the ship to collide and wreck. There were no survivors. We are sincerely sorry for your lost, Emily and Mark Lazo were fine people and there names will be remembered in the Academy's hall's. If you have any questions or need anything at all please contact us. Karrina the gates of the Interstellar Academy will always be open to you.

Signed by,

Principle Lanner

"No," I said dropping the paper.

"We are sorry-

"There still alive!" I screamed running pass the cops.

"Karrina wait!" Sarah called.

"I have to find them!" I yelled as I kept running. Finally I got to the end of the docks and looked down at the dark abbes. I lifted one foot up and,

"Karrina!" Jim said grabbing me.

"Let me go!" I demanded as I kicked the air.

"Kerrina stop!" Jim said.

"No!" I screamed.

"Please just let me go." I said finally giving up and letting the tears fall.

"I'm so sorry," Jim whispered. We stood there as I cried into his shirt. After awhile Sarah came and brought us back to the Bennbow Inn were I just walked back up stairs, into my room and curled up into my bed as I drement about the adventures I would never get to do with my mom and dad.


	5. Chapter 5:Gravity

Well at least I'm starting to write again. I'm sorry it's taken a long time to update but it was because I lost my reason to write. (Dang high school!) But now that I got all my thoughts gathered I'm ganna try my hardest to keep updating.

It took me about three weeks to write this cause I had an idea in my head but as I started to write it, it sounded...weird so I erased it and wrote this! I persinally think it's way better and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer:Come on now, I'm a freshmen.

* * *

"Kerrina!" I heard Sarah yell from downstairs.

"Coming!" I answered as I quickly zipped up my bag. I scanned my room to check that nothing important was going to be left behind. Then my eyes caught on to the robot that Jim and I were going to give to Sarah long ago, but never did cause we never could finish it. I through my bag on the bed and walked towards my desk were it stood. It wasn't any higher then four inches, it was designed to help fix tables and clean up floors. Gingerly I picked it up and examined it, it was almost complete all we needed to do was fix the wiring. A small smile spread across my lips as the memory of Jim and I fighting over which wire went were came across my head. A couple of weeks later I found out during engineering class that Jim was right, the blue wire did go first. Then the memory of the letter from the Academy came back and I placed the robot back down. My eyes started to burn but I rubbed them and walked down stairs to see what Sarah needed.

"Kerrina can you be a dear and help close up? I would ask Jim to do it but he left this morning and hasn't been back." Sarah said as she took a pile of dishes into the kitchen.

"It's ok Sarah I can handle it just go upstairs and rest." I said grabbing some dirty dishes that the customers left on the tables.

"You sure? Kerrina there's a lot to do and I still have to do inventory and-"

"Sarah it's ok, go to bed I got everything situated here." I reassured her as I piled up all the dirty dishes and placed them into a bucket.

"Ok dear just make sure to lock up when Jim gets here, if he every gets here." Sarah sighed before walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight Sarah." I said before walking into the kitchen. An hour passed before I heard the roaring of Jim's solar surfer come to a stop. Quietly he tried to sneak in but his try was an epic fail.

"Well look what the night dragged in," I said standing in front of the kitchen door.

"Kerrina am…..aren't you so post to be…..ah,"

"Yes I am so post to be asleep but Sarah needed help closing up, which was something you were so post to do." I said crossing my hands over my chest.

"Look I'm sorry I'll make it up to you later alright." Jim mumbled.

"No it's not alright Jim, Sarah is having a hard enough time keeping this Inn afloat by herself without having to worry about you every five minutes." Without a word Jim started cleaning up the tables and I left back into the kitchen to finish inventory and mopping.

* * *

Two hours later….

Finally I was done with the inventory and Jim was finished with washing the dishes and cleaning up the main room. It was midnight and I walked out of the kitchen to look for the keys to lock the front door when I saw Jim sitting at the far end of the restraunt. Curious I walked towards him and saw he was playing a guitar and by the sound of it he was not very good.

"What are you doing?" I giggled.

"Huh? Oh am trying to play something." Jim chuckled.

"Can I see it?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Sure," Jim said handing me the acoustic guitar. Silently I strummed the strings as I tried to tune it out. Finally I got the perfect pitches and started to play.

_Gravity is working against me, and gravity wants to bring me down_

_Oh twice as much ain't twice as good and cant sustain like one half could_

_It's one and more, It's going to send me to my knees_.

I looked up at Jim and he was looking at me in the weirdest way.

"Am Jim you ok?" I asked placing the guitar on the table.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm ok, am ho- how did you learn how to play?" Jim asked placing his hands inside his jacket pockets.

"Oh am well when I was younger my mother use to play so she taught me and yea the rest is pretty obvious from there." I said trying to cover up my blush.

"And your voice?" Jim asked.

"What?"

"Yea, I mean the way you sang that song, it just flowed." Jim explained.

"Ok, I guess it just happened. I don't know, I don't really sing much." I said rubbing my arm. Jim nodded, then it got really quiet and awkward.

"Well I better be off to bed." Jim said cutting the silence.

"Yea I guess we should," I half whispered. Jim started walking up stairs when I noticed he forgot his guitar.

"Jim aren't you forgetting something?" I asked holding up the instrument.

"Oh no it's not mine." Jim smiled.

"Well then who's is it?"

"Yours." Jim answered before walking the rest of his way up the stairs and into his room. Shocked I let out a sigh and smiled at my new guitar.

I waited about two hours just to make sure that Jim, Sarah and the customers were dead asleep before I ran up to my bedroom and changed into a black low v sleeve-less shirt, dark baggy cargo pants and boots. I grabbed my bag that was on top of my bed and my new guitar that was standing on the side of my wall then opened my window. I took one look back at my room and saw that I had left my brush on my dresser. Quickly I walked towards my dresser and stuffed my brown brush into my bag and zipped it back up when I noticed something shining from under my bed. Regretfully I bended down to take a look. It was a rocket. I stretched my hand and took it out from underneath my bed and looked at it. It was Jim's rocket, the one he tried to show his father, it was still dented from when Jim through it to the wall but other then that it was in perfect condition. I un-zipped my bag again and stuffed it in before zipping it back up. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming from down the hallway. I cautionly ran towards my window and climbed out to the roof and closed my window shut. Slowly I slid down the roof and jumped off. Without even a second glance, I ran away.

* * *

Yeaaa! This chapter is over with! Now time for the other chapters and stories. Till next time! :) KGKGKG


	6. Chapter 6:Damned if I don't

Ok this chapter is really complexed so if it's confussing please let me know and I'll fix it. Hope ya'll guys enjoy. :D

Disclaimer:No, No I only own my six stories not the original TP -_-

* * *

Three years later…

"Jim were are you going?" Sarah asked as she server food to the customers.

"Oh, am to a friends house." Jim said placing on his black jacket.

"And who would that be?"

"Alex." Jim said non-chantey as he stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets.

"What time are you going to be back?" Sarah asked pouring purp juice into a women's cup.

"Mom don't worry I'm not going to- Jim stopped mid-sentence as he saw Sarah's face.

"I'll be back before midnight." Jim sighed.

"Fine, but if your not back by then your going to be grounded." Sarah said placing plates on a table for a couple who just came in.

"Goodnight mom," Jim chuckled.

"Be careful Jim." Sarah smiled before she saw her son leave.

* * *

"Lass are ya sure ya want to do this?" A man asked.

"Yes I'll be perfectly fine I need the hours anyways," Kerrina giggled as she placed on her apron.

"Alright lass but be careful I don't trust these men." The man said gesturing to a blue blob who was staring at a waitress butt.

"Don't worry I'll be fine," Kerrina said reassuring the man before going behind the bar.

"Kerrina I'll be back at midnight k," The man said leaving the bar. Kerrina nodded just as she started getting a mans drink. The bar was lively as different kinds of men and aliens came in to get a drink and maybe even a girl or two so it was kinda hard to keep up with all the men coming and going, but Kerrina noticed when a young man with long brown hair and another with short black hair came into the bar. She couldn't see there faces but she knew that they had never came into the place before. Victoria one of the waitresses showed them to a table and took there order. Still Kerrina couldn't see there faces. Twenty minutes passed by and it was time for Kerrina's brake. Usually she would go outside and hang out with the other employees who were on brake but instead she decided to go talk to Josh, the manager.

"Hey Josh," Kerrina greeted as she opened the door to his office. Josh was behind his desk doing paper work.

"Ay, hello Kerrina," Josh replied looking up from his work.

"How was your day?" Kerrina asked sitting on a chair that was in front of his desk.

"Good, good and yours? " Josh asked.

"Boring as usual so I came in to work David's sift."

"Oh, well it's good that you came in cause I need to talk to you." Josh said placing all his paper into his drawer.

"Ok shoot."

"Your in debt." Josh inquired.

"What?" Kerrina asked shocked. She had never bought anything from Josh so how could she had been in debt?

"Yes ma'ma a hundred and fifty to be exact," Josh smiled.

"But Josh how could I be in debt?"

"You haven't performed for two weeks and that's coasting me money and usually you make a hundred and fifty every two weeks by performing. Kerrina I need my money." Josh said.

"Josh I don't have a hundred and fifty dollars,"

"Well then I think your out of a job." Josh said harshly.

"No! Is there anyway I can pay you back? Please Josh!" Kerrina begged.

"Well," Josh smiled as he eyed Kerrina up and down.

"Don't even think about, look what if I perform tonight?" Kerrina asked.

"Well you would have to make exactly one hundred and fifty dollars and frankly dear I don't think that's possibly."

"Well see," Kerrina said before walking out of Joshes' office.

* * *

"So what now Jim?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," Jim sighed.

"Hey what's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Nothing," Jim whispered.

"Jim," Alex said again. Jim sighed again.

"It's just- Jim was cut off by a deep dark voice.

Gentlemen we have a performance here today by one of out waitress Ariel (Kerrina's stage name).

Slowly the lights to the little stage the bar had turned on and landed on Kerrina. She had changed into a black low v shirt with a black leather jacket, dark jeans and black boots. She had her honey colored hair down and guitar in hand.

"Hey guys hope you enjoy." Kerrina said into the microphone. Suddenly the drums started and Kerrina started playing.

* * *

I fought it for a long time now

While drawing in a river of denial

I washed up, fixed up, picked up all my broken things

Cause you left me police scene, chalk line, tequila shots

In the dark scene of the crime

Suburban living with a feeling that I'm giving up everything

For you

Oh, Oh, Oh How was I supposed to know that you were

Oh, Oh, over me I think that I should go

Something's telling me to leave but I wont cause I'm damned if I

Do ya, damned if I don't

It took a lot to take you home

One stupid call and I end up alone

You made up, dress up, messed up plans I set in stone

And you may be too but I don't like dancing in alley with a street rat

Night life

Can't keep living with a feeling that I'm giving up everything for you

Oh, Oh, Oh How was I supposed to know that you were

Oh, Oh, over me I think that I should go

Something's telling me to leave but I wont cause I'm damned if I

Do ya, damned if I don't

Make a fool of myself when your around

When your gone I'm a match burning out

Could've been, should've done what I said I was going to do

But I never promised you

Oh, Oh, Oh How was I supposed to know that you were

Oh, Oh, over me I think that I should go

Something's telling me to leave but I wont cause I'm damned if I

Do ya, damned if I don't

* * *

The music stopped and Kerrina looked down into the audience, her jaw dropped as she saw the one face that stood out from all the others, the one person who was young and had long brown hair and who was the only one standing from his chair. Jim.

"Crap!" Kerrina said under her breath. Quickly she ran off stage and out of the bar. Shocked she leaned against the wall of the bar and slid down. It started raining but with the little tin roof she had over her the rain didn't affect her. Tears started to run down her cheeks as the thoughts of Jim and Sarah came into her head. She hadn't thought of them since the day she ran away. Suddenly the door of the bar slammed open and Jim came running out. Quickly Kerrina slid back up the wall and tried to make herself invisible.

"Kerrina!" Jim called. Jim turned around and saw Kerrina pinned against the wall. They stared at each other for the longest time till Jim broke the silence.

"Is it really-Before Jim could finish his sentence Kerrina nodded.

"Why did you leave?" Jim asked.

"I-I don't know," Kerrina mumbled,

"How have you been?"

Stunned Kerrina shrugged her shoulders. Jim nodded.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Jim asked rubbing his neck. Kerrina nodded.

"Oh so I don't suppose you want to go back to the Bennbow Inn, at least for a visit?" Jim cautionary asked. Kerrina looked down trying to gather up all of her thoughts. It was only nine thirty and she wasn't getting picked up till twelve anyways and she hadn't seen Sarah in such a long time. Kerrina couldn't find a reason to say no so regretfully she said yes and followed Jim to the old Bennbow Inn.

* * *

Jim opened the door and the smell of food and juice filled the air. Jim smiled at her as he lead her to the kitchen were they heard Sarah humming. Jim softly grabbed Kerrina's hand and they walked into the kitchen together.

"Mom," Jim whispered just so his mom could hear. Sarah turned her head and placed her hand over her mouth. Kerrina smiled as she waved a hello.

"Kerrina?" Sarah said hugging the girl. Kerrina gladly returned the embrace. About two hours passed as Jim, Sarah and Kerrina all laughed and joked around a table.

"So Kerrina how old are you now?" Sarah asked.

"Just turned fourteen two months ago," Kerrina answered.

"Wow you two have grown up so much," Sarah cried. Jim and Kerrina looked at each other and examined. All Kerrina saw that was different was that Jim was a little taller. He had the same hazel eyes and haircut, same cloths and attitude. Jim also didn't see anything different only that her hair got a shade darker and that she got a tad taller.

"Kerrina there's been something I've been wanting to ask." Sarah said rubbing her arm.

"Yes Sarah?" Kerrina answered.

"Were have you been this whole time?"

"Well when I left the next morning I descised myself as a boy and jumped on the first ship out of Montresser. I ended up at Drango were I took off my descise and got a job as a waitress slash bartender and got my own house. It was small but livable." Kerrina explained.

"So how did you end up on back on Montresser?" Jim asked. Kerrina sighed and looked down at the table.

"One day when I was locking up some kind of bug, I think it looked like a spider came up to me and pinned me to the wall. I tried to scream but he slapped me across the face and then placed some kind of pills down my throat. He started to un-button my shirt when a man came up behind him and pushed him away. I fell to my knees as the man aimed a laser pistol to the spider thing. After that I passed out and when I woke up I was in a medical room on a ship. Apparently the pills the alien gave me were an old drug called Rophynol that made me pass out and the only reason I remember anything is because the medicine the man gave me restored my memory. The man who saved me was the captain of his own ship so he made me part of the crew and for a year and a half I have been sailing with him. The reason I'm here on Montresser is because the ship broke down and we needed repairs, so I got a job here to keep me busy."

"Kerrina," Sarah said worried.

"Don't worry Sarah I'm perfectly fine." Kerrina reassured her.

"So who's the man's name?" Jim asked.

"Well…am…I…I cant tell you." Kerrina said.

"Why not?" Sarah emphasized.

"Because if you knew everything he has been working on would be ruined." Kerrina tried to explain.

"Kerrina we don't see you for two years and suddenly Jim finds you at a bar, which young man we will discuss later. Can you at least tell me why you ran away?" Kerrina felt tears burn her eyes but rubbed them away.

"I ran away cause I couldn't handle it. I mean just being in this place again brings back memories I've tried so hard to forget. It was way to much for me to take in, parents dieing, forced to give up my home to a couple of strangers I didn't even know, being made fun of at school cause of my good grades and cause I didn't have a mom or dad. Sarah I was only a kid." Kerrina said as she messed with her fingers.

"Kerrina I'm so sorry I didn't even know but still when I had woken up that morning and didn't see you in your room I had assumed you were at the library or with Jim at the market and then Jim came home that afternoon and said he hadn't seen you and thought that you were with me and then you never came back. I called the police and searched for you, when I never found you I felt like I failed at trying to raise you." Sarah explained as she tears ran down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Sarah I-I never wanted that. I never wanted to make you feel like you failed at trying to be a mother to me. I am grateful for everything you've done." Kerrina quickly got up from her chair and ran towards Sarah and gave her a hug. Jim looked at both of them and smiled. After awhile Kerrina gave Sarah one last tight squeeze before releasing her. Kerrinna looked up at Jim and stretched out her arms as if trying to tell Jim to give her a hug. Playfully Jim rolled his eyes and accepted the gesture.

"Kerrina when do you have to get back?" Sarah asked wiping the new set of tears that were about to roll down her cheeks.

"Actually in a couple of minutes." Kerrina said releasing Jim.

"Cant you stay here at least for the night?" Jim asked.

"I'm sorry but I promised him I would be at the bar at midnight." Kerrina tried to explained.

"Well at least let me walk you." Jim said grabbing an umbrella cause it was still raining outside.

"I guess," Kerrina sighed grabbing her jacket. Sarah walked up to her and they stood there in silence for a moment.

"Please promise me you'll be safe." Sarah said trying not to cry.

"I promise Sarah." Kerrina said giving Sarah another hug. The two women cried for a moment or two not wanting to let each other go but finally the pulled apart. Kerrina eyes were red and so was Sarah's.

"Come and visit us sometime." Sarah smiled wiping away her tears.

"I will." Kerrina giggled.

* * *

This is a six page chapter I know not that long but it's longer then most of the other chapters so yea. Anywho I would really like ya'll guys true opions on this chapter cause I really did'nt like currten parts but then again I read it about five times so it could just be me but please tell me how you feel about it. :D Thanks guys.


End file.
